Don't Know When I'll Be Back Again
by Sol-leks1
Summary: Surgeon General's Warning: This WAFFy product contains excessive fluff, sap, and sugary sweetness. Consumption may be hazardous to your health.


Don't Know When I'll Be Back Again  
  
A Ranma/Akane Songfic from Sol-leks Productions  
  
To The Tune of John Denver's 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'  
  
Disclaimer: The song was written by John Denver (I think.) It is not mine. Ranma and Akane are property of each other. And Rumriko Takahashi. As do all characters from Ranma ½ I might mention.  
  
"A training trip?" Ranma repeated incredulously. "I don't effin' need a training trip!"  
  
"Yes you do, boy!" Genma replied. "Ever since that botch-up last month, you haven't been the same. I did not raise you to sulk!"  
  
It was true, Ranma thought. He had been different since the wedding fiasco. He had started to think seriously about his whole messed up life. And now, just as the epiphany was dawning on him, Pops sprung this idiocy on him.  
  
"Trust me, boy, this will cure your mopes in no time. A year in America, and you won't recognize yourself.  
  
A year? America?!  
  
"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Ranma exerted a conscious effort not to yell.  
  
"Did I say this was open for discussion?" Genma growled. "We leave bright and early tomorrow. Pack light."  
As the sun peeked over the horizon, Ranma paced back and forth in front of the dojo. He had not slept a wink that night, fretting and worrying about the trip and its various implications. He had been wide awake to hear Akane get up for a very early training session. He shifted his pack to a different shoulder; as he watched Akane gracefully running through an attack pattern—well, as gracefully as Akane ever did anything—he almost lost his nerve.  
  
All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
  
Almost. Genma would be up any minute now, and he knew he would burst if he didn't do this now. Inhaling deeply, he stepped into the dojo.  
  
"You're leaving your left wide open," he told her.  
  
But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die  
  
"Ranma?" she gasped. He nodded.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm up early. Couldn't sleep."  
  
"You can probably catch up on it in class today," Akane teased weakly. Ranma just shrugged.  
  
"I would," he said. "But I don't have school today." He paused, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
"You don't?" Akane asked, confused. "You mean nobody told you? I'm going on a trip. Well, more like Pops is taking me on one. Another of his training trips. To America this time. I'll be gone at least a year."  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
  
"Well, at least there aren't any cursed springs over there," she said. She was trying to make light of the situation, but she wasn't smiling either.  
  
"Maybe," Ranma shrugged. "Still doesn't change the basic fact that I...I don't want to go."  
  
I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
Ranma slumped against the wall. Kami, this was hard.  
  
"I don't deserve you," he said. "You've given me more than you know. More than I can admit. What have I ever given you? Grief. Trouble. I call you names embarrass you. Not to mention the Terrible Trio of fiancées out for blood. I have so many apologies to make, I don't know where to start.  
  
There's so many times I've let you down  
  
So many times I've played around  
  
"Let's try the names," he decided. "They're a good springboard. However I may have insulted you, I never meant it. Not that way, anyhow."  
  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
  
"Ever read The Princess Bride?" Ranma asked. Akane nodded, unsure what to say. "When I say tomboy, or kawaiikune, or a million other stupid things...they're my 'As you wish.'" All that was left was to say the actual words. He spoke quickly, trying to get it out before his courage failed. "I love you, Akane. I always have, and I always will. Nothing and no one else matters as much to me as you do."  
  
Every place I go, I think of you  
  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring  
  
"Oh, Ranma!" Akane whispered. There were tears in her eyes—tears of joy. "I've waited to hear that for the longest time. I love you too, Ranma."  
  
Unexpectedly, she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
"That felt nice," Ranma said, half-stunned. Without thinking, he returned the favor.  
  
"Ranma? Where are you boy?"  
  
Wonderful. Genma was up. They were out of time.  
  
Now the time has come to leave you  
  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to make it a year without you," Ranma told her, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Can we ever truly be apart?" Akane said sagely.  
  
Dream about the days to come  
  
When I won't have to leave alone  
  
About the times that I won't have to say ...  
  
"No. No we can't," Ranma agreed. "We will always be together. I'll drop a tear into the Pacific as we cross it. The day it can be found is the day that I stop loving you." One last time, they kissed.  
  
"One year," they said in unison.  
  
At last, Ranma responded to Genma's calls. One year...it would be tolerable  
now. There was something to look forward to when he got back.  
  
Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go 


End file.
